cesarskabibliotekafandomcom-20200214-history
Wayshrines of Tamriel
Treść by Beredalmo the Signifier Since time immemorial, devout mortals of Tamriel have built shrines to their Divines at sites that have been recognized as holy and sanctified. Many of these sites were chosen due to specific miracles or blessed events that marked them, though others simply inspire feelings of reverence for matters divine. Because they are located here and there where inspiration struck, rather than at points of convenience, these sites are scattered across the land, and have come to be known as "wayshrines." Of course, the shrines built at these sites by devout worshipers reflect the local religious beliefs, and are constructed and adorned so as to honor the foremost local Divines. Many priesthoods believe that wayshrines act as direct conduits to Aetherius, and that when a mortal dies his or her soul is drawn to the nearest wayshrine, where it meets some sort of psychopomp or spiritual escort, who leads the soul to the afterlife. Though this is a mystical matter and therefore not susceptible to scholarly proof, it is striking that so many different faiths across Tamriel endorse this belief. As all know, the stars in the heavens are perforations in the Mundus through which shines the magical light of Aetherius. Lord Corvus Direnni theorized that the locations of wayshrines on Tamriel correspond to the pattern of stars in the night sky, because our Mundus is a reflection of Aetherius. However, to test this theory we would need a comprehensive map of every wayshrine site on Tamriel, a task too daunting to contemplate, so proof of this hypothesis, if true, will have to come from another source. Lord Corvus was also a renowned conjurer, who devised and promulgated the standard "portal" spells now popularized by the Mages Guild. (His work was based on the pioneering research of the Ayleid sorcerer known to history as "The Transmigrant." But that is liquor for a different cocktail.) Corvus theorized that, if one only knew how, the wayshrines could be used as a permanent portal network by which one could travel rapidly across Tamriel. He speculated that such a "fast traveler" would need to somehow attune himself to a wayshrine, which would add its "node" to the traveler's "web of sojourn." However, in order to learn how to do this, the great Direnni wizard believed a mortal's soul would have to be, temporarily or permanently, "unmoored from the Mundus." I am not at all certain what that phrase means, and if Lord Corvus understood it, none of his written memoirs explain what he meant by it. Based on my studies of the notebooks left behind in Lord Corvus' workshop in Direnni Tower, proof and implementation of this theory eluded him, and eventually he abandoned it to return to perfecting variations on Koron's Peremptory Summons. Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne) Autor: Beredalmo Znaczący Od niepamiętnych czasów pobożni śmiertelnicy z Tamriel budowali przybytki dla swoich Bóstw w miejscach uznawanych za święte i uświęcone. Wiele z tych miejsc zostało wybranych z powodu szczególnych cudów lub błogosławionych wydarzeń, które je naznaczyły, choć inne po prostu powstały z szacunku dla spraw boskich. Ponieważ znajdują się tu i tam, gdzie kogoś naszło natchnienie, a nie w dogodnych punktach, te miejsca czci są rozproszone po całym lądzie i stały się znane jako „kapliczki”. Oczywiście kapliczki zbudowane w tych miejscach przez pobożnych wyznawców odzwierciedlają lokalne wierzenia religijne oraz są budowane i ozdabiane tak, aby uhonorować najważniejsze lokalne Bóstwa. Wielu kapłanów uważa, że kapliczki służą za bezpośrednie połączenia z Aetheriusem, a kiedy śmiertelnik umiera, jego dusza zostaje przyciągnięta do najbliższej kapliczki, gdzie zastaje swego rodzaju psychopompę lub eskortę duchową, która prowadzi duszę do zaświatów. Chociaż jest to kwestia mitów, a zatem nie podlega naukowemu dowodzeniu, uderzające jest to, że tak wiele różnych wyznań w Tamriel popiera to przekonanie. Jak wszyscy wiedzą, gwiazdy na niebie są perforacjami w Mundus, przez które jaśnieje magiczne światło Aetheriusa. Lord Corvus Direnni wysunął teorię, że położenie kapliczek w Tamriel odpowiada układowi gwiazd na nocnym niebie, ponieważ nasz Mundus jest odbiciem Aetheriusa. Jednak aby sprawdzić tę teorię, potrzebowalibyśmy szczegółowej mapy pozycji wszystkich kapliczek w Tamriel, a to zbyt trudne zadanie, więc dowód tej hipotezy, jeśli jest prawdziwa, będzie musiał pochodzić z innego źródła. Lord Corvus był również znanym przywoływaczem, który opracował i opublikował standardowe zaklęcia „portalowe” spopularyzowane teraz przez Gildię Magów. (Jego praca opierała się na pionierskich badaniach ayleidzkiego czarownika znanego w historii jako „Transmigrant”. Ale to jest opowieść na kiedy indziej). Corvus wysunął teorię, że gdyby tylko wiedział jak, kapliczki mogłyby być używane jako stała sieć portali, dzięki której możnaby szybko podróżować po całym Tamriel. Spekulował, że taki „szybki podróżnik” musiałby jakoś dostroić się do kapliczki, co dodałoby jej „węzeł” do „sieci bytności” podróżnika. Jednak wielki czarodziej Direnni uważał, że żeby dowiedzieć się, jak to zrobić, dusza śmiertelnika musiałaby, tymczasowo lub na stałe, „nie być przymocowana do Mundus”. Wcale nie jestem pewien, co oznacza to zdanie, a jeśli Lord Corvus je rozumiał, żaden z jego pisemnych pamiętników nie wyjaśnia, co miał na myśli. Moje badania nad notatnikami pozostawionymi w warsztacie Lorda Corvusa w Wieży Direnni wskazują, że nie udało mu się udowodnić i wdrożyć tej teorii, a ostatecznie porzucił ją, aby powrócić do doskonalenia wariantów Władczych Przywołań Korona. Kategoria:Online: Książki